Let's Runaway Baby
by manderin13
Summary: Shortly after Galaxia is defeated Darien decides to break things off with Serena and go back to America, unknowing to them both that she is pregnant with his child. What will happen when Serena tries to raise the child alone and how will the Sailor Scouts survive without their leader? Will Darien and Serena ever rekindle their flame? M for later chapters. SerenaXDarien ScoutsXGens
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its character's**

 **Chapter 1 - Running Away**

"This can't be happening!" the petite blonde girl shrieks. She begins to run her hand nervously through her hair not believing what she is seeing yet knowing in her heart it is true.

"Serena is everything all right?" her black cat Luna asks from the doorway. Serena abruptly hides the object of her displeasure behind her back

"No everything is awful." she replies.

"Oh Serena. I had thought you were finally okay after your and Darien's break up." the cat jumps up on the bathroom counter, suspicious of her charge. The blonde turns her face towards her guardian with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's not just that Luna. It's worse than that. Much worse." Serena's voice is but a whisper.

"If that's not why you're upset then what could possibly be the reason Serena?" the cat is growing concerned. Serena sniffs and holds out what she has been concealing from the feline. In her hand she has a pregnancy test bearing a small pink plus sign. Luna lets out an enraged shriek. "How could you be so irresponsible as to let this happen Serena? You're only sixteen! You can barely care for yourself let alone a child!"

"I know that Luna! I don't know what I'm going to do! My parents will be so disappointed in me and the girls, oh god the girls!" the sailor scout is now sobbing profusely. It was not eight weeks ago that she had lost her virginity to her soul mate, or so she thought, and not even two weeks later he had broken up with her to go away and study in America. Now she finds out she's pregnant with his child and it isn't like she can just call him up and tell him.

"You have to tell Darien and your parents, Serena." A look of sheer terror crosses the young girls face.

"I can't! I won't Luna and you can't make me!" Serena turns and marches back to her bedroom the cat hot on her heels. Serena pulls a duffel bag from her closet tossing it to the floor and begins to shove clothes inside of it. Her tears had ceased and the sailor scout of the moon now held a look of determination on her features.

"What do you think you are doing Serena?" Luna asks jumping onto the bed. She watches as the girl continues to throw what seems like random articles of clothing into her bag.

"Packing. I am running away Luna. I can't tell anyone that I'm pregnant, my parents would make me give up the baby or worse, the girls wouldn't understand and Darien would come back and resent me for the rest of our lives for ruining what might be the best opportunity he has ever had. I have to leave, even if it's just until I can figure out what I'm going to do." she says this with so much conviction and maturity that her beloved guardian is briefly shocked into silence.

"Serena think about what you're saying." Luna demands after regaining her composure. "Where will you go? How will you survive?"

"I have this to start with." Serena produces a rather cumbersome wad of money from beneath her mattress. "There is 500,000 yen here I figure I have enough to get me by for a few months in Canada. Once I'm there I can use the lunar pen to make me look older and I can get a job to help cover my expenses."

"Canada! You plan to go to Canada!" Luna begins to pace the length of the bed. "Have you lost your mind Serena? You will know nobody there."

"Well I can't go to America when Darien is there now can I? Plus the whole point of my running far away is that I will not know anyone." Serena continues to pack seeming calmer than ever before.

"Fine but if you're leaving them I'm coming with you." the cat says.

"No Luna, you need to be here for the girls." the guardian has never heard her charge speak so rationally before.

"Artemis will be here and I will be sure to keep in contact with him. There is no debating this Serena. If I cannot stop you from leaving the least I can do is go with you and help you in your time of need. I wouldn't be a very good guardian if I didn't."

"Then it's settled. Now help me pack." Luna sits staring at Serena for a moment surprised at how easily the blonde gave up on her argument. She hops off of the bed and begins using her teeth to carry some items over to the bag for Serena to pack. In less than twenty minutes they have finished packing her bag and Serena pulls out a couples slips of paper and a pen before sitting down at her desk.

"What are you doing now?" Luna asks looking skeptically at the girl.

"A note for the girls." Serena puts pen to paper and begins scribbling words down quickly. "I just need to let them know that nothing has happened to me." The cat nods soberly knowing that if Serena saw any other way she wouldn't be running away like this. "Okay, let's go." The two make their way downstairs and out the door and the girl is grateful that none of her family members are home at this time. As they reach the end of the walk Serena turns to look back at her childhood home. _I'll be back… One day._ She silently promises before turning and making her way out of the gate.

"Now where to?" Luna asks looking to her for direction.

"The arcade. All of the girls are at school but we are supposed to be meeting there later. I'll give the letter to Andrew, I know he'll see that they get it. After that we will head to the airport." Serena looks back at the road ahead of her as her guardian stares solemnly at her retreating form before continuing after her.

"Hey Andrew is Serena here yet?" the raven haired girl asks the cute blonde boy behind the counter.

"Oh, hi Rei. Um, no she was here earlier but she left. She asked me to give this to one of you girls and said to tell you to open it when everyone is here." Rei's violet eyes scan the boy quizzically before grabbing the envelope from his hand and seeing "My Friend's" written in Serena's writing.

"Thanks." She says giving him a small smile before turning and heading towards their regular booth. She continues to look over the envelope for a few minutes until she hears the sound of her friends making their way over to her.

"Hey Rei, watcha got there?" Mina asks, her baby blue eyes scanning over the envelope unsuspectingly.

"Andrew gave it to me. He said Serena was in here earlier and asked him to give it to us." She looks up and meets the Lita's concerned green eyes.

"Serena was in here today? She wasn't at school." This comes from Amy who is looking at the item with curiosity.

"Should we open it then?" Rei asks looking to each of her friends. The others nod, taking their seats. Rei tears the envelope open to pull out a letter. She begins to read aloud.

 _"To my dear friends,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye…"_

"Goodbye?" Lita interjects. "Let me see that." She grabs the letter from Rei's hands

"Hey!" Rei shouts earning a glare from the tall brunette.

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you all in person but I fear you would have stopped me from leaving. I am writing this so that you will know that nothing bad has happened to me but that I had my own reasons to leave. I cannot tell you why I am leaving only that I know I must go and for that I am also sorry. You have no idea how much I will miss you all and I hope that I will be able to come home soon._

 _With all of my love,_

 _Serena "_

"What? What does she mean leaving?" Mina shrieks. She stands abruptly and begins to pace, blonde hair swinging back and forth.

"It appears that Serena has run away." Amy says pushing a lock of teal hair away from her ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah but why? This makes no sense." Rei says trying to keep her calm.

"Who knows? I guess all we can do is hope that she contacts us." Mina says retaking her seat. The others nod in unison all looking solemnly at each other. What are the Sailor Scouts to do without their leader?


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its character's**

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update but things have been hectic with the holidays and studying for exams but I have finally finished chapter 2 so here it goes.**

 **Chapter 2 - Searching for the Moon**

The four girls sit at their usual booth in the back corner of the Crown Arcade picking at a mutual plate of fries. Today might feel like any other day sitting there except for one major difference, Serena is gone. It has been two days since the girls received the letter from their leader telling them that she had left and now they are trying whatever they can to find her.

"So far I have had no luck tracking Serena with the Mercury computer." Amy says to her friends while continuing to fiddle with the hand held. "Have any of you been able to contact Darien in America?"

"No, I've left like a dozen messages telling him that something has happened and to call me back but nothing." Mina pouts, taking a sip of her soda.

"Same here." Lita looks just as miserable.

"It's obvious he doesn't care anymore. I don't think we should be so concerned with finding Serena, if she wanted us to know where she was she would have. I think we need to focus on school and fighting evil. Serena will contact us eventually." Rei is trying her best to put on a strong front but her friends can see that she is just as worried about their friend as the rest of them.

"Amy maybe you should try hacking some security footage at the airport and seeing if she got on a plane." Lita suggests pushing Rei's comments aside.

"Firstly that is completely illegal Lita and secondly Serena has the Lunar Pen. If she has left the country she most likely did it without looking like a sixteen year old girl." Amy responds calmly and logically.

"Amy is right. Serena wouldn't want to attract attention." Mina is now sitting with her head in hand looking dismally out the window.

"I just wish she would have come to us and told us why she had to go. Maybe we could have helped her." The other girls' moods were affecting Rei and she is now looking just as sad as her friends. Just then Mina's phone begins to ring and all of the girls perk up.

"Oh my god! It's Darien!" Mina shrieks.

"Answer it you idiot!" Rei yells at the blonde. Mina clicks the answer button and puts it on speaker.

 _"Mina?"_ Darien's voice comes through the speaker.

"Darien. Hi." All of the girls wear the same look of hope, praying that he knows where Serena is.

 _"Mina what happened? Why is my voicemail full of messages from you and the girls saying something about an emergency?"_ Darien doesn't ask why none of these messages are from Serena. He is afraid of what they might say.

"Darien have you heard from Serena at all? Has she tried to contact you?" Rei demands.

 _"No. What do you mean? Isn't she there?"_ Darien's heartbeat quickens and he begins to worry about his love.

"No she isn't. She ran away and we were hoping she had tried to call you." Amy is trying so hard to remain calm but hearing that Serena hadn't tried to contact the man she loves was concerning to her.

 _"She ran away? Where did she go? How could Luna have let this happen?"_ Darien is becoming frantic now, wanting to hang up and try calling Serena.

"We don't know where she went that's why we were hoping she contacted you so don't you yell at us Darien. She probably ran away because of how upset she is that you dumped her. Also Luna went with Serena which means there was no chance that Serena was going to stick around no matter what anyone said." Rei is becoming angry with the guy on the other end of the phone and if he weren't half way across the world she would slap him.

 _"I'm sorry. I am just as worried as you and I promise I will try to get a hold of her. If I hear anything from her I promise that I will call you immediately. I have to go. Bye girls."_ The line goes dead and the girls look at one another scared and worried.

Meanwhile halfway across the globe Darien slides down his dorm room door holding back tears. What had he done, he never wanted to hurt her this badly. Rei is right, it is his fault that she ran away, what other reason could there be. If anything is to happen to his beautiful meatball head he will never forgive himself. He is going to everything in his power to find her and fix everything, he swears to Serenity he will.

...

"What do you think of this one, Luna?" Serena asks pointing to an ad in the newspaper advertising a small 1 bedroom apartment. "It's listed here for only $650 a month, fully furnished, and it allows pets. Is that a good price? How much Canadian money do we have again?"

"We have $5898 Serena, you used $2 for the newspaper and $100 for your new phone. That apartment looks fine and the price will have to do. Just remember we need to be very conservative with the money until you can get a job here." Luna paces back and forth in front of the bench where Serena sits. Serena had used the Lunar Pen to appear older and they had taken the earliest flight which had brought them to Toronto. Apparently it is one of the larger cities in Canada but Serena finds it small compared to Tokyo.

"I know Luna. Now be quiet, I'm calling the number." Serena pulls out her cell phone and dials the number listed on the ad.

 _"Hello?"_ came a woman's voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes, hello! I'm calling about your apartment ad in the newspaper for the 1 bedroom." Serena is happy with how much her English classes are paying off. "Is the apartment still available to rent?"

 _"It is. You will need to provide us with first and last month's rent upon moving in. Will that be a problem?"_ The woman sounds like she doesn't want to be having this conversation but Serena doesn't care. They need a place to live.

"That is not a problem. Your ad also says that pets are allowed so it's alright if I have a cat yes?" Serena looks over at Luna who is now perched on the bench beside her.

 _"Cats are fine just no big dogs or any reptiles."_ Serena holds back a laugh at how disgusted the woman sounds at the word reptile.

"Nope. Just a cat. May I ask when I will be able to move in?" Serena knew that she may have to wait some time before she can move in and that they will probably need to stay in a motel for a while.

 _"Apartment is ready to be moved into whenever you need just let us know. Can I Just get your name dear?"_ The woman sounds more pleasant now that she knows Serena would not be bringing in any reptiles.

"Right my name is Serena Shields and is it possible for me to move in this evening?" Serena doesn't know why she gave Darien's last name, it just came out so naturally.

 _"Tonight? My, that's rather soon. Don't you need a few days to pack first?"_ Serena knows her request is rather unusual and already has an excuse.

"No, ma'am. I just left an abusive situation so I have all of my stuff in the suitcase beside me." She knows it's wrong to lie about such things but she also knows people will give you sympathy.

 _"Oh dear, how awful. Of course you can move in today. It's not a problem. When you get here just buzz the number for the superintendent and I'll come down with your keys."_ Serena tries not to shriek with joy at how quickly she managed this knowing that anything can go wrong.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you soon. Thank you." She hangs up the phone an turns to Luna. "That was surprisingly easy."

"You will probably have to fill out some forms when we get there but I can help with that." Luna doesn't seem particularly excited at all and it is bumming Serena out.

"Come on Luna. Brighten up. Everything is going to be fine. It's better than the alternative." She trembles as she thinks about what telling her parents would have been like.

"Let's just go shall we?" The cat jumps off of the bench and begins trotting down the street the blonde following behind with her suitcase . One task done, now all Serena has to do is find a job. It can't be too hard can it?


End file.
